Déjà Vu
''Déjà Vu ''is the first track on the album'' B'Day ''and was also released as the project's first single. The single peaked at number 4 on the Billboard Hot 100. Lyrics Intro: Beyoncé: Bass Jay-Z: Uh Beyoncé: Hi hat Jay-Z: Uh Beyoncé: 808 Jay-Z: Uh Beyoncé: Jay Jay-Z: Uh-huh Ready? Uh-huh Beyoncé: Let's go get 'em Jay-Z: Uh-huh C'mon Rap I used to run base like Juan Pierre Now I run the bass hi hat and the snare I used to bag girls like Birkin Bags Now I bag B (Beyoncé: Boy you hurtin' that) Brooklyn Bay where they birthed me at Now I be everywhere, the nerve of rap The audacity to have me whipping curtains back Me and B, she about to sting Stand back 1 Baby seems like everywhere I go I see you, from your eyes, your smile It's like I breathe you, helplessly I reminisce Don't want to compare nobody to you Pre-Hook Boy, I try to catch myself But I'm out of control Your sexiness is so appealing I can't let it go Oh Hook Know that I can't get over you 'Cause everything I see is you And I don't want no substitute Baby I swear it's Deja Vu Know that I can't get over you 'Cause everything I see is you And I don't want no substitute Baby I swear it's Deja Vu 2 Seeing things that I know can't be Am I dreaming? When I saw you walking past me Almost called your name Got a better glimpse and then I looked away It's like I'm losing it Pre-hook Boy, I try to catch myself But I'm out of control Your sexiness is so appealing I can't let it go, oh Hook Know that I can't get over you 'Cause everything I see is you And I don't want no substitute Baby I swear it's Deja Vu Know that I can't get over you 'Cause everything I see is you And I don't want no substitute Baby I swear it's Deja Vu Rap 2 Yes! Hova's flow so unusual Baby, girl you should already know It's H-O, light up the dro' 'Cause you gon' need help tryna study my bounce, flow, blow What's the difference? One, you take in vein while the other you sniffin' It's still dough, po-po try to convict him That's a no-go My dough keep the scales tipping like 4-4's Like I'm from the H-O-U-S-T-O-N Blow, wind so Chicago of him Is he the best ever, that's the argu-a-ment I don't make the list, don't be mad at me I just make the hits, like a factory I'm just one-to-one, nothin' after me No Deja Vu, just me and my, Oh Bridge Baby I can't go anywhere Without thinking that you're there Seems like you're everywhere, it's true Gotta be having Deja Vu 'Cause in my mind I want you here Get on the next plane, I don't care Is it because I'm missing you That I'm having Deja Vu Pre-hook Boy, I try to catch myself But I'm out of control Your sexiness is so appealing I can't let it go Whoo... Hook Know that I can't get over you 'Cause everything I see is you And I don't want no substitute Baby I swear it's Deja Vu Know that I can't get over you 'Cause everything I see is you And I don't want no substitute Baby I swear it's Deja Vu Know that I can't get over you 'Cause everything I see is you And I don't want no substitute Baby I swear it's Deja Vu Know that I can't get over you 'Cause everything I see is you And I don't want no substitute Baby I swear it's Deja Vu Download the ringtone and see more here: Music Video 600px|left Category:Songs